The invention pertains to a portable computer system (notebook).
Portable computer systems are widely known. Portable computer systems consist of a basically rectangular main unit as well as a swivel-mounted display unit that is attached to the main unit. On its upper side, the main unit houses a keyboard for data entry. The display unit, which is basically rectangular, contains a flat screen, such as a TFT display, on the side facing the main unit. Portable computer systems are inasmuch integrated as they usually contain data entry equipment (keyboard, mouse), display equipment (monitor, display), computing unit, permanent and temporary memories, which are integrated into one device.
In order to supply energy for a portable computer system, batteries or accumulators are provided in addition to the option of using an external electricity source with a mains plug.
There are two different kinds of batteries or accumulators: primary batteries are not rechargeable, and therefore the use of them is uneconomical, cost-intensive and hard on the environment. Secondary batteries can be recharged with the help of a charging device, however, since their capacity is limited, operation independent from an external power source is only possible for approximately two to four hours. Secondary batteries are known for example as nickel-cadmium (NiCd), nickel-metallic-hydride (NiMH), or lithium-ion (Lilon) batteries. The short periods of operation in particular, which secondary batteries can provide per charge cycle, have led to the search for alternative concepts of energy supply.
Portable computer systems (notebooks) usually contain two module installation bays. Modules can be inserted into these module installation bays. These modules contain either secondary battery packs or additional peripheral devices such as CD-ROM drive, disc drive, additional hard drives, etc. The user is thus offered the greatest possible flexibility.
The printed document U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,365 mentions a fuel cell for the production of electrical energy, as suitable for a notebook or a portable telephone. Hydrogen stored in a tank reacts with oxygen from the air in an electrochemical reaction during which electrical energy is released.
In order to equip a portable computer system for electrical power supply by means of a fuel cell, the fuel cell itself as well as a gas storage tank have to either be accomodated within or arranged externally on the computer system. Currently, both module installation bays are being used for this purpose; namely one module installation bay for the gas container and the other module installation bay for the fuel cell. The gas tank can house hydrogen for example in solid form in a hydride storage tank. This arrangement has the disadvantage that it compromises the flexibility strived for by the module principle. Another conceivable external arrangement of at least the gas tank or the fuel cell is also unwieldy.